1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to home safety, and more specifically, to a device for allowing an individual to sleep at night with the window open and without fear of intrusive people and objects entering through it. This same device further allows the individuals to quickly and easily remove it in the case of an emergency.
2. Background of the Invention
Many individuals desire to leave their windows open throughout the night to receive fresh air. Most windows are equipped with a screen that is a soft porous mesh. The screen allows fresh air to pass into the home and it generally keeps out unwanted objects. The problem with this simple screen, however, is that it is easily penetrable. An intruder may use a knife or other such sharp object to cut a hole through the mesh and thus gain access to the home. The screen is also not very sturdy. Even just a moderate amount of force could cause the mesh to be loosened from its frame and the screen would collapse.
Other windows, as another form of protection, are equipped with bars. These bars are often welded on the outside of the windows. While these bars may serve the purpose of keeping out intruders, they pose a safety hazard to the inhabitant. Should an emergency occur, such as a fire, the inhabitant would not be able to escape through the barred window. The apparatus that was intended for the inhabitant""s safety, would then become the cause of his injury.
Yet another form of protective grill for windows consists of bars that collapse or disassemble for removal once they are unlocked. U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,134 illustrates collapsible grills consisting of a configuration of thin rods and pivotal connectors allowing for slide movement. The difficulty with the collapsible grills is that it is possible for it""s numerous parts to malfunction. The rods may have been bent, thereby preventing them from being moved. It is also possible that their pivotal connectors may become worn with age or use. The grills that disassemble may consist of many parts that are to be removed separately once it is unlocked. U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,570 discloses a grill that consists of a plurality of security bars that must be removed individually. This process of unlocking and removing the grill becomes a hazard in the case of an emergency because it is too time consuming to have to unlock the apparatus and disassemble it piece by piece.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a system that would allow people to sleep at night safely with their window open. The system must protect an individual from intrusive people and objects, yet must be easily removable in the case of an emergency.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system that would allow people to sleep at night safely with their window open.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system that would protect an individual from burglars or other such intrusive people and objects and that would be easily removable in the case of an emergency.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a window safety guard assembly is disclosed. The safety guard assembly has a plurality of vertical bars traversing a space between a windowsill and a bottom frame edge of a raised lower window. It also has at least one support bar coupled to the vertical bars and a locking mechanism coupled to an upper window frame.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method of securing an open window is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of: providing a window safety guard assembly, positioning the window safety guard assembly to fit within a window opening; and locking the window safety guard assembly.